


Falling for the Golden Boy

by Yosei



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Loki, Human Thor, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, Public Blow Jobs, Thor Is Not Stupid, football player thor, librarian loki, prankster loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki works as a librarian at Harvard University, keeping the books safe and the students in order by any means (pranks). When the peace is disrupted, Loki makes to end the ruckus, but when he's faced with the tall, golden glory of the new football recruit, Thor, he finds he can't do much else other than try to slow his racing pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fought fought FOUGHT me so hard!!! F*** @#$%^&!! It just didn't want to be made!!! (OAO) I really hope it isn't horrible and rushed, I was up way past 3AM (; u ;)
> 
> Thanks for all kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks they all mean so much to meeeee!! (QUQ) Oh! And thank you so much for all the love towards that original story "Territory" that I posted last week~!! <3 It totally made my entire week happier! I'll post more originals here when I get to making more~<3
> 
> This… may or may not have been inspired a little half-way through by “Sledgehammer” by Fifth Harmony heehee me and my girly music~

Loki flipped through the crisp pages of his book and kept his face thoroughly behind a mask of calm boredom. A rather obnoxious and messy student sat with his prohibited-in-the-library-food a few desks away, his grubby fingers pawing all over some poor book. The student was obviously a freshman because, by now, every student and faculty member knew from last year that the library was to be treated as a special sanctuary. And anyone to destroy, or tarnish any piece of it would be swiftly dealt with by the prankster librarian from Hell: Loki Laufeyson. 

With that said, Loki snapped his own novel shut and gently placed it down as he made his way to the book returns box. As he came back with the full rolling cart, he silently ran a fishing-line on the ground, making a web as he criss-crossed along the aisles and shelves to harmlessly put books back in their proper homes. When he was done playing spider, he placed empty cart back into the Returns Room, taking the end of the fishing line with him and fastening it to a desk out of sight of the slob-student. Raising the clear line a few inches off the ground, he then returned to his place behind the large, elegant check-out counter which was set against the wall that adorned the switch to the ceiling fans. The slob looked like he was about done with whatever meaningless things he was doing and stood to start his disgusting, dirt-smudging path out of the library, leaving his mess for Loki to clean. That just wouldn't do. The student got as far as three steps before he tripped over the line and toppled face-first to the floor. Loki innocently leaned over, faking ignorance to the events with his novel back in hand, and flipped the fan switch. The blades had their own pre-attatched lines, leading to the handles of one well-placed bucket of glue (the same used to patch up pages that the slob had ripped) and a wastebasket (filled with what the idiot had dared to leave behind on his last visit). The result was a rather mortified fellow running (tripping) out of the library with trash stuck to almost every visible part of him. A little revenge is always sweet when you can't get blamed for it. The faculty and a few irate students had tried, but all of Loki's pranks were based on leaving certain things to just lay around. Even the fishing line was used in the library for decorations. All just a series of bad luck. Or maybe just karma. 

After having cleaned the mess, he moved the dirty books to his desk to try to save them. As he worked delicately on the pages, he thought about his job in the library. It wasn't that Loki didn't enjoy every second of his peaceful regime—and side of incidental accidents towards those who stepped out of line—he chose the job for the basis of what he protected: the books. He had been offered many jobs across the world for teaching positions and lecture requests, but nothing really compared to gaining knowledge and going to new places in a good book. Hence, why Loki procured a job as a librarian in one of the biggest libraries in the world at Harvard University. Of course, the job does come with a few minor irritations. A string of girls, chatting and squealing like pigs, have been passing by his library and disrupting peace for days, but today they were especially loud (practically frothing at the mouth) and Loki didn't even have to try to eavesdrop as the conversation rang against his eardrums. A scowl worked it's way onto his face when he realized that, again, they were fawning over the apparently god-like transfer student that had been scouted for the football team. What was the big deal about another empty-headed jock with the ridiculous and cocky name Thor? As an answer the screams at the library door grew even louder and a small crowd of students flooded in, surrounding the source of a pleasantly deep laugh. Loki found himself staring and, dare he say, anticipating what might come from the crowd. No. The library was not a hang-out for the obnoxious and if the offense was repeated, it would be swiftly dealt with. Or at least that's what Loki told himself as he re-read the same sentence in his book over and over again in an attempt to distract himself from trying to catch a glimpse of the man out of curiosity. He was really about to start yelling at the group to get out when one of them trotted up to his desk.

“Hello, grand bookkeeper.” A rumbling voice like smooth thunder rolled over him and Loki suppressed an irrational shiver as he glanced up and up to a 6”3 male student with dirty-blonde sex hair, framing a sculpted face, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He was a fucking gorgeous heart-throb in the flesh, or more so, the perfect male form. Loki found himself staring a bit, but was saved by his facial reflex to remain calm in the midst of stressful situations. And by the tightening in the front of Loki's black slacks, this definitely qualified as stressful. “I am new to this campus, so I have come to make introductions. My name is Thor Odinson, I have been scouted to play for the school's football team, therefore, I must keep my grades presentable, so I will probably find myself here very often.” The jock smiled and leaned his elbows on the counter, giving Loki the opportunity to look down at him instead of the other way around. Considerate, but most likely accidental.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Odinson. My name is Loki Laufeyson and I shall be the librarian for this year and the foreseeable future. It is good to have you here, but if you do choose to come to the library please make sure to follow my rules, unless you wish to be kicked out.” Or worse, Loki thought as he tapped the poster on the wall behind him and focused all of his leftover attention to reading the same damn paragraph in his novel again. His rules were simple, he was not a cruel man, Loki simply wished to maintain a quiet, peaceful and clean establishment. One of his eyebrows twitched, trying to form a scowl when a particularly loud bout of girlish giggling erupted somewhere behind the new student. 

“Hey, Thor,” one of the female students approached the counter and leaned close to the jock as she started touching things around the desk, her spidery fingers getting papers out of order as she mooned “what do you say we-” she began tearing the page in her hands just as a fit of laughter broke and spread in the crowd behind them.

“Enough!” Loki snapped as he snatched away the page from the rude girl and turned his attention to the now silent crowd of nervous students. “If you cannot be quiet, then leave immediately, or face the consequences. And seeing as the University pays a lot for these books, I suggest getting out before any of the damage I find” he glared, green eyes cool and outraged “is added on top of your student loan debts.” 

At the mention of having to pay for anything, the students quickly filed out as the librarian returned to his novel. When the library was once again silent, Loki chanced lifting his head to get a look at the state of the room. Quite a few stacks of dictionaries and thesauruses were knocked over, chairs left strewn about, and the pages on Loki's desk thrown to the floor in spite. The skidding of a chair brought his attention to the blonde jock, whom had already started cleaning up the mess. Loki forced his eyes to stop widening and went back to reading, or rather facing his novel as he watched the student clean in his peripherals. When the chairs and books were in order and Thor left his line of sight, he assumed the jock had left to catch up with the rude crowd, but then multiple stacks of books were dropped on his desk. Thor peered around the mess with a small, dare he say bashful, smile and Loki couldn't find it in him be angry. 

“I am truly sorry about the mess that my friends have created, and I thought I had gotten all of it, but I am afraid that one of them has knocked a section of books of their shelves and I am not sure which order-” Loki scowled slightly as he quickly sorted the books and balanced the spines vertically in rows without even sparing a glance at the printed Dewy Decimal numbers.

“First shelf, second, third.” Loki said as he tapped the lined-up spines of the books and looked up, confused at the span of silence, to see Thor's blue eyes wide and mouth a bit ajar. 

“How did you do that?” Thor asked with a tone of amusement as he began to carefully take one stack at a time.

“I have been here for a while now, and I like to familiarize myself at every location I've worked. I've already read and sorted most if not all of the books here more times than I could care to count, so I just remembered their placement.”

“Of every book?” Thor asked in jesting disbelief as he took another stack.

“Yes.” Loki replied, half bored, half irked at the student for not believing his words. “Is the concept so impossible to you?”

“Yes, but,” Thor leaned onto Loki's desk again, blue orbs watching him under long blonde lashes. “you could always prove me wrong.” And there was a hint of challenge in the playful tone. Loki could never resist a challenge.

“Alright then,” he said as he turned to face the wall behind him. “pick your poison.” Loki smiled as he heard the jock turn and run off to find a book for Loki to name its original position.

-+-+-+-

Over the weeks of the new semester, Loki had been expecting Thor's visits to trickle down to nothing, but they remained constant as the student came to study every day. For the times when he didn't have anything to study (as the jock had reassured him) Thor took up to conversing rather pleasantly with Loki about various books and topics that he hadn't thought the jock would be so competent of. Eventually the conversation of Loki's prankster reputation came up and instead of cringing away from Loki's dark sense of humor, Thor laughed heartily and complimented him on his intelligence and perseverance. Loki began smiling a bit more freely.

When the summer months of heat began to really rage, Thor began wearing less and less clothing, narrowing it down to a white tank top—that exposed his tanned skin and more than well-toned upper body to Loki's greedy eyes—and football pants that didn't leave too much to the imagination as to the contours of muscle in his legs, or the generous size of his... Loki needed to get a hold of himself before he did something incredibly embarrassing, besides practically living behind his desk to hide boners while Thor strolled about and conversed almost half naked. Loki was past thirty years old, for God's sake, he should have more control over himself by now, but every time he glanced at the jock, he found himself warm with the sight of a golden glow that seemed to radiate off of Thor's taut skin. Whenever Thor would simply talk with him, Loki's eyes couldn't help but skate over the hard form, the long blonde hair styled as if he had just gotten out of bed, and those pretty blue eyes that had Loki's pulse racing every time they looked at him. Loki tried his best to keep his thoughts professional, after all, Thor was just coming to the library for the sake of his academics, so he began listing every reason to despise the jock. 

Thor the golden boy—as Loki had called him on many occasions of irritation—and school star was probably a skirt-chaser... but he was with Loki pretty much everyday outside of practice.

A popular athlete like Thor probably liked to pick on the “weird” and less accepted crowds of students... but he's nothing but kind and friendly to EVERYONE, staff included.

With all the hours spent training for sports, Thor must be cheating on tests or getting someone else to do his work for him... but he works hard in the library on his projects from scratch and doesn't ask for help besides a few questions to Loki.

If he works so hard in school then Thor must be lazy with sports... but he got the scholarship for football specifically and comes back from practice everyday looking even more strong and intimidating... which really isn't helping quench Loki's growing libido.

A popular student like Thor must be completely irresponsible somewhere... but he takes care of all of his work before saying a word to Loki, and when he does go out to parties he takes care of himself and his friends that have a lower alcohol tolerance than him.

All in all, Loki is screwed. So he decided to turn the scrutinizing lens on himself. Loki was too old and unattractive for such a youthful, vibrant man. He couldn't possibly associate with one so well-loved by everyone while he himself was despised by the majority of the student body and faculty. And most of all, Thor would definitely get some kind of negative backlash for being seen with not just a man, but a mid-30s, male, librarian at that. He sighed to himself as he sullenly took care of return stamps and paperwork for a stack of biology textbooks. Loki almost bit his tongue in shock when two elbows smacked onto the edge of his desk.

“My apologies. I didn't mean to scare you.” Thor chuckled and smiled up at him, but it quickly faded into a concerned frown when he saw the librarian's expression. “What ails you, Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Nothing. You shouldn't sneak up on your elders.” Loki snapped before turning on his heel to get some documents from the archive room, and to escape the sting of those saddened blue eyes. But of course, never one to leave things be, the jock followed him.

“Mr. Laufeyson, please, you have the knowledge of course, but definitely not the age of an 'elder.'” he joked a bit uncertainly as he tried to gauge how upset the librarian was while trying to lighten his mood simultaneously. When Loki finally made it to the archives room, Thor was still right behind him looking ever like an oversized puppy. “Please, won't you tell me what's wrong?” Thor pleaded in a tone that almost sounded wounded or panicked, but Loki was probably imagining it. The librarian scowled up at the jock.

“Mr. Odinson, students are not allowed back in the archives room.” he tried to snap at the athlete and make him get out of the library and just not come back, but of course Thor would always be overwhelmingly kind and considerate, worrying about people when he didn't need to! Thor just closed the door behind him and crossed his arms as he leaned against the only exit to the room.

“I know you are capable of taking care of your own business, but is someone bothering you?” Thor's voice took on a more dangerous edge that made Loki's stomach flutter and heat flood his face.

“No. I'm fine.” Loki answered and immediately ran a hand through his hair in frustration at how fake his voice sounded to his own ears. In the process he also knocked his reading glasses off of his head and they clattered to the floor loudly in the small room. Thor was upon him in two strides, picking up the glasses and handing them to him. “Thanks.” Loki breathed out slowly as he averted his eyes from the broad chest in front of his face to the furthest corner of the room.

“Mr. Laufeyson, please.” Thor was close enough that Loki could just barely feel his breath fan out across his cheek. “I will do all I can to help-”

“Help? Why do you think I need your pity? I'm perfectly fine! I don't need you to worry about me. I can take care of myself!” Loki's voice, just barely, cracked on the end as he felt all of his muscles tense with the need to punch something in frustration. 

“If I have done something to frustrate you, then please just tell me what it was.” Thor tried to understand the situation unfolding before him, but he was left in the dark.

“You, frustrating me!?” Loki threw his hands up as he shouted, calm mask dropped as he stomped toward the furthest wall. “You don't just frustrate me, you are ruining my sanctuary, my mind!! I can't stop thinking about you-” Loki forced his mouth shut and stood with wide eyes, cursing himself in his mind as he realized what he was revealing. “Just... just get out.” Loki let his forehead hit the wall softly as his eyes drooped down to look at his shoes. He just didn't want to think about how Thor's fucking radiant smile wouldn't be for him anymore and at the worst, might just turn into a sneer of disgust and hate. A searing heat pressed up against his back at the same time that muscled arms wrapped securely around his waist. “What-” Loki balked and for a quick, panicked moment he thought that Thor might try to hurt him, but the arms stayed right were they were, a comforting and warm embrace that left his skin burning where they touched. 

“Do you mean it?” Thor breathed into the back of Loki's neck, his voice a low rumble that made the librarian's cock twitch. Loki wanted to just disappear, but if Thor was anything at all, he was the stubbornness personified. 

“Ye-yes.” Loki croaked and before he could spout some snarky comment, or jab another insult in hopes of escaping the topic, he was spun around by the shoulders and slammed back into the wall, his mouth forced open and very occupied by Thor's tongue. One of Thor's big hands flipped up the edge of his button up shirt to find purchase on his bare waist in a bruising grip. Loki was about to complain when Thor shoved a thigh between his legs and used his hold on Loki's waist to grind him down on it, effectively killing any protests while making Loki's eyes roll into the back of his head. When Loki wretched his head to the side, desperate for air lest he pass out, Thor got even more fired up, trailing down from his lips to his jaw-line and then the pale column of his throat, very intent on leaving some unapproved marks. Thor's hands had just finished un-tucking (ripping) his shirt from his slacks and proceeding to shove his hands under and feel more skin when Loki's brain finally returned to him. “Thor. Thor!” He tried to push the human mountain away, but Thor just pinned his wrists to the wall and began gently kissing the marks that he had left, the closest that Loki was going to get to Thor paying attention to what he was trying to say. “Why are you... You know I'm a man, right? And a faculty member, you can't-” Loki panted and in his mind fretted over all the possible downs to this situation, but Thor wouldn't allow it. The blonde once again kissed him senseless before breaking for air and explaining himself.

“All of my teammates and friends are well aware of the fact that I am bi-sexual and that I have been mooning over you since the first dreaded week of school. It is not like the school board really cares about my personal relationships, that is, unless it were with a professor.” And thank the gods that Loki decided not to become one. “After all, it is as you say, I am the school's 'golden boy.'” Thor smiles so brilliantly at him that Loki can't help but return it, sneaking one hand out of the jock's grip to thread his fingers into that long blonde hair and pull until their lips were locked once again. Thor groaned into his mouth and returned his hands to Loki's hips where he began to swiftly un-do the librarian's belt as he ground his tough thigh into Loki's crotch almost painfully. He almost bit Thor's tongue when both of those devilish hand snaked down his lower back to grab the soft mounds of his ass and squeeze. If Loki wasn't already leaking pre-cum into his pants, he was now. Loki moaned loudly when Thor moved back down to nip at his overly sensitive throat again, and the blonde froze for a moment as the sound echoed before removing his thigh and shoving Loki's slacks and underwear down to his knees. 

“W-wait just a minute, Thor.” Loki wasn't only unprepared for such a development, he just wasn't ready, but instead of being flipped around and taken by the overwhelming man, Thor dropped to his knees and without any kind of preamble, took Loki's cock into his mouth. “Oh my- God! Thor!” Loki fumbled for some kind of hold on the wall behind him as Thor's hot and wet tongue owned his cock, venturing over its entirety thoroughly and leaving no sensitive place untouched. Loki's fingers finally tangle up in that ridiculously attractive sex hair and Thor encourages his pulling by deep-throating him at the same time. With the amount of times that the head of Loki's cock hit the back of Thor's throat, he thought he was just going to explode, his abdominal muscles cramping painfully as he tried to keep from buckling down to the floor. The man had no goddamn gag-reflex! All of the sudden a ringing echoed in the room and Loki flinched and tried to stop Thor in his alarm, but Thor used one hand to keep his hips right where they were as the other fished out his cellphone. Someone was calling Thor and Loki thought he was going to stop when he answered it and passed the phone up to Loki. A smirk was thrown up his way as well before that obscene mouth went right back to work, sucking Loki's brains out. To say that Loki was mortified to talk on the phone at this particular time would be an understatement. Loki damn near bit through the knuckles of this fist as he answered and received a change in practice time from Thor's teammate. By the time the conversation was over, Loki was almost in tears with the exertion of staying quiet with the most seductive menace between his legs. “Your pra-practice was, oh! It was moved. Thor, God, so good.” Loki's breathing came quickly, his lungs almost burning as he forced out more words, these one's more difficult than the last. “You're go-going to hav-hah! Have to go now if you're going to make it!” He almost screamed as he passed back the cellphone and Thor re-doubled his efforts, seemingly unaware of what Loki just said. The jock hollowed out his cheeks, slurping on Loki obscenely as he tongued the slit of his weeping cock. Finally one of those burning hands found their way to his balls, kneading them roughly and Loki couldn't even bring himself to muffle the sharp cry that was ripped from his throat as he grasped painfully at blonde strands. Thor didn't even falter for a moment, drinking Loki's hot cum right down as if it was water and he had just finished his last set of sprints. When Loki finally starts whining at the oversensitivity, Thor releases him from his wet, red lips and tucks him away before standing and righting his clothes. Thor was definitely smug at the sight of Loki, blissed-out and barely keeping himself balanced against the wall. 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” he growled and with one last biting, claiming kiss that left no room for doubt in Loki's mind, Thor ran off to make it to practice on time. Loki stayed against the wall for a few minutes more, catching his breath and wondering how he—the older, smarter, more experienced half of whatever this now was—had just had his mind fucking blown by a college student.


	2. What's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess that Thor had made out of Loki in the archives room, the blonde all but disappears from his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd continue this, but a buddy was in need of a birthday gift and this is probably one of the most inappropriate ones I could give, but: enjoy your specially made smut/sorta PWP and have a great day~ (or at least I hope you had a good day because I suck at writing and this ended up being a couple hours late despite my efforts... *SIGH*)

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

That was the last thing that Thor had said before running off to practice. It has been three weeks since then and Loki hasn't heard a single word from the athlete. Loki slammed the 'returned' stamp on the inside cover of a book so hard that a few students nearby almost jumped out of their seats. The glare he threw their way when one of them asked if he was alright was as sharp as a knife. He was fine, of course he was fine. Loki was a very capable adult that could go and just speak anywhere in the world and enlighten thousands of young minds. He didn't need anyone else. It was all fine, he knew when he had been played... but for what reason!? Thor had gotten absolutely nothing from their escapade in the archives room accept for getting to touch Loki. 

Did Thor not like his body? If that was the case then he wouldn't have used that mouth of his so vigorously, as if all he wanted to do was make Loki an absolute mess that couldn't possibly be fixed.

Was Thor upset that Loki hadn't done anything for him in return? But it was hardly Loki's fault that their time had been cut short. Loki gently placed the abused stamp down on the desk and stared at the book before him. Had it all really just been a game?

“Rough day?” a student asks with a smile in his voice. Loki didn't even need to look up to recognize him.

“What can I do for you today, Stark?” Loki very nearly snarled as he straightened to his full height and resumed stamping the returned books. 

“Now that is a quality greeting that I can appreciate.” Tony joked, obviously aware of how Loki would rather hit him upside the head with a book then help the man find one. “But I am here for different reasons...” A slightly scarred, rough hand with fingers shorter than Loki's brushed over his wrist, halting Loki's stamping in a moment of surprise. “You've been rather stressed lately, I was hoping I could help to alleviate some of that.”

“You know for a boy genius, you completely lose any and all eloquence when trying to pick someone up. The answer is no. Go find some pretty girl to torment with your endless charm, if you could call it that anyway.” Tony flinched dramatically and pulled his hand back when Loki nudged it off.

“No need to be so cold, Loki.” Tony purred his first name just because he could without any immediate consequences. They both knew it would take Loki at least a bit of time to come up with a prank or trick to fool the genius before him that rivaled him in intellect. But they also knew that Loki was still the more powerful player here and so he backed off graciously. Tony scribbled something on a business card and put it directly into the book Loki was about to stamp. “That is my personal number, if you ever change your mind.” With a wink and a small smirk, Tony was out of the door and just before the front doors closed behind him, a tall short-haired blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Loki believes the appropriate modern term for Tony would be 'man-whore.' 

Loki looked down at the card with Tony's scribbled name, number and “call me” note and scoffed to himself before closing the book with the card still inside (it was a Thesaurus so a lot of students would come by to borrow it and the first one would get Tony's personal number to do with as they so pleased). He put the Thesaurus with its other copies on the returns cart and moved to set some of the older books in the archives room. Loki had set up a desk in the archives room where he could work on his laptop considering all the older books that students had been borrowing for final projects. He threw the Thesaurus with Tony's personal card on his desk to display later before organizing certain encyclopedias and a few maps in neat shelves. After a few minutes, Loki was about to go back into the main library to put back a few other books when his heart jumped into his throat. Standing in the only doorway into the room was Thor, every single fucking sculpted inch of him, looking deliciously intimidating and Loki turned away from him.

“Students aren't allowed in the archives room.” Loki went to pick up the Stark-marked Thesaurus on his desk, but before he could even really get the book away from the desk Thor was spinning him around and making him drop it right back to the wood surface.

“I think I am a little more than just a student, Loki.” the way that Thor's voice deepened when he said Loki's name made something inside the librarian quiver in excitement. When Loki finally flicked his green eyes up to look at Thor's face, the hungry look he found there ignited that something inside him until all he could do was accept the fervent kisses pressed to his lips. Loki had quite a few questions, but at the moment he was content to play with Thor's talented tongue, after all there was no reason to embarrass himself with some notion that he had missed whatever the hell was between the two of them. By the time Thor pulled back just to let Loki breathe for a moment and stop losing brain cells, Loki's hands were in that gorgeous long blonde hair just running through it which he allowed himself, considering that he thought he wouldn't be doing so ever again. Thor's strong and intense blue eyes were slowly glazing over in pleasure seemingly just from their close proximity, but then those eyes flicked over his shoulder. “What is that?” Thor asked as he reached behind Loki to retrieve something on his desk. Loki followed the movement and then froze seeing that the Stark-marked Thesaurus had opened when he had dropped it earlier and the card had fallen out. “I know this design.” Thor remarked as he examined the card in one hand while the other tightened painfully on Loki's hip. “Anthony Stark... why do you have his personal number?” The tone of the question was rather calm, but the way that Thor crushed the card, as if he was dreaming it was Tony's skull, was decidedly not so calm.

“That is not what you think, well it is, but not on my end-” Thor threw the crushed card down and in one arm sweep knocked all of the books and papers to the floor before sitting Loki on the desk and shoving himself between his legs. “Wait just a moment! Tony didn't mean anythi-” Obviously pissed that Loki decided to stupidly say Stark's name, Thor bit his bottom lip harshly and continued forth to conquer his entire mouth and swallow the pained cry. Within moments, Thor had ripped his shirt out of his waistband and opened it so he could palm, scratch and bruise the pale skin. When Thor's devious hands unbuttoned Loki's slacks and proceeded to yank both pants and underwear down his thighs, Loki tried to protest again, but was met with swift bites to his collarbone and nipples in retribution. The athlete, running into the issue of Loki's tied shoes, lifted him off the desk and flipped him around to bend him over it, his ass vulnerable in the cold air. 

“And after I was so patient.” Thor growled and Loki heard the audible click of a bottle of what Loki hoped was lube, but he couldn't really check with the way that one of Thor's hands weighed down heavily in between his shoulder blades, keeping him still. “You went,” the lube was tipped over his ass cold “and started flirting around” fingers kneaded the lube down his crack to his twitching little pucker before circling it harshly and shoving the tip of a finger inside making Loki whimper and grunt “with him of all people.” Thor shoved one digit in all the way and all Loki could do was scramble to grab the other side of the desk and hold on for dear life as one finger became two and Thor pounded into his ass relentlessly as he held him chest-down to the desk. Loki might have been trying to say Thor's name, but it was lost in a round of shouts and moans as Thor added another finger and continued his assault, just barely brushing his prostate each time. Loki was shocked when he felt a fourth finger stretching his abused hole to its limits. Finally the hand on his back released him and he had enough space to see Thor tug a condom out from his pocket right before he whimpered and flinched as all the intruding digits left his hole gaping rather unseemly from what Loki could feel. The sound of the condom being opened though had caught Loki's attention again and he turned his head to see Thor's rather monstrous appendage. Not only did the athlete have no gag-reflex to worry about, he was also hung like a damn horse.

“There's no way that's going to fit, Thor!” Loki hissed as the blonde ignored him and began pushing the head against his loosened hole nonetheless. The head popped in easily enough, but the shaft just seemed endless and Loki could only whine and writhe on the desk as Thor's big hands gripped onto his hips like a vice as he slid further in. Finally after what seemed like hours, Thor bottomed out, his clothed thighs rubbing the back of Loki's naked ones. 

“See,” Thor grunted, trying to hold onto whatever scraps of sanity he had left when wrapped so well in Loki's nearly burning hole “it can fit.” There was a smile in that tone, but with Thor buried to the hilt in his body for the first time Loki couldn't barely think much less come up with a response to Thor's snark-

“Mr. Laufeyson?” a voice called and crashed into Loki's consciousness like a bucket of cold water. They were still at the school, in the library of all places where he was the only one working the current after school hours. A student from the after school study groups was bound to need him eventually and if just one of them decided to come snooping back to the archives room where the door wasn't even fucking closed!! With all the horrid stories of people getting caught with their pants around their ankles, this was certainly not how Loki wanted to be found. The librarian panicked inwardly as he listened carefully for the student's voice to measure if it was coming closer, if they had been heard, but then Thor started moving again and he only just barely bit down on the wanton moan that wanted to leave his throat. 

“Thor, please.” Loki whispered as he propped himself on his elbows and covered his mouth with his trembling hands. The athlete laid over Loki's bare back and nipped the blushing tip of his ear.

“You should have thought this through before taunting me.” he whispered into his ear with a definite smile in his voice.

“I wasn't-” Loki tried to explain but he could only whimper and grip onto his face, hoping to muffle at least some sound, as Thor began to pound into him in earnest, yanking his plush ass into the curve of his pelvis. Loki could already feel the bruises rising as a steady mantra of 'mine' was growled into his ear from behind. And to be honest, Loki could hardly deny the claim with the way his mind had been plagued with the man currently wrecking him from the inside out. Loki wasn't sure he'd ever figure out what they were to each other, or know if Thor would leave again, but he could at least enjoy the moment while he was living in it. “Touch me.” Loki whined embarrassingly, but it was difficult to be bashful when Thor would comply to his demands almost instantly. With Thor's large hand wrapped around his cock and the man's great endowment shoved up against his over-sensitive prostate, Loki came rather quickly, but that was the point as his passage tightened around Thor and the blonde groaned almost painfully as his orgasm was ripped from him and he bit Loki's shoulder ensuring a deep bruise that would last at the very least a week. Thor pulled out of Loki's sensitive body and quickly fixed his own clothes, binning the condom, before fixing Loki's clothes to the best of his ability (considering that he had ripped the buttons on his shirt and nearly taken off his pants zipper as well). Loki sat down in his desk chair, ignoring the cum dripping out of him with the promise of Thor eating him out at least once later when his shift ended. Thor was picking up the last of the books he had knocked over when Loki remembered to ask “Where have you been the last three weeks?” Loki wanted to punch himself for asking, after all it wasn't his business was it?

“Did you miss me?” Thor smiled brilliantly at him. “I was with my team at a sort of conditioning boot-camp for the entire three weeks. You can ask any of my teammates.”

“Oh.” Loki felt ridiculous for beating himself up over Thor the entire time of his absence, it seemed so ridiculous and frankly embarrassing now.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Loki's eyebrows drew together, puzzled.

“Looking like you are so worried about me. Or else I will just have to bend you over this desk all over again.” Thor winked as if it was a joke, but Loki could see the fire building up in his blue eyes again and knew that if he didn't hurry up and finish his shift and all the work, that Thor would make good on his promise and there was no way Loki could try to be quiet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've forgotten how to write OTL


End file.
